This invention relates to a closure device for bottles, particularly intended for use on bottles containing quality drinks such as vintage spirits.
Known are closure devices for bottles which comprise essentially a pour body adapted for secure mounting to the bottle neck and a cap which is releasably engaged with the pour body; the cap is rigid with a tubular outer skirt abutting an annular outer portion of a collar attached to the pour body.
The tubular outer skirt and the annular outer portion abutting the skirt afford a closure device having exposed surfaces which are free of faults or distortions and can accept appropriate decoration.
Such closure devices also comprise sealing means simply provided by a wax applied over a step formed in a juncture between the skirt and the annular outer portion of the collar.
A fault inherent to that sealing arrangement is that it can be readily rebuilt at a low cost by reason of its very simplicity.
This may easily invite tampering as enacted by picking up an emptied bottle complete with its, unsealed, closure device and re-filling it with some similar, but inferior quality drink, thereafter the bottle would be re-applied its closure device and the seal rebuilt.